Surpresa para você
by Vieira Magnus
Summary: Finalmente de férias, Aiolos decide viajar para Tókyo e fazer uma visita surpresa a Saori. Numa noite bela e especial, sorrisos, juras e fortes emoções aguardam esses dois. Fanfic oneshot SaoriXAiolos, especial de Dia dos Namorados.


_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da obra Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas e Saint Seiya: Episode G_ _são propriedade do Kurumada-sensei. O que é uma pena, porque se fossem meu, eu adicionaria um pouco mais de romance no anime/mangá. XD_

_**Resumo: **Finalmente de férias, Aiolos decide viajar para Tókyo e fazer uma visita surpresa a Saori. Numa noite bela e especial, sorrisos, juras e fortes emoções aguardam esses dois. Fanfic oneshot SaoriXAiolos, especial de Dia dos Namorados. _

_**Nota inicial: **Esta fanfic, originalmente publicada por mim aqui há pouco menos de um ano, foi reescrita e melhorada em diversos pontos, tendo esta nova ficado bastante maior. Aos que já tinham lida a versão anterior, espero que apreciem esta versão reescrita. Aos que a leem agora, espero sinceramente que gostem do resultado do trabalho deste autor. Então, boa leitura!   
_

_**

* * *

SURPRESA PARA VOCÊ  
**_

_**Vieira Magnus**_

Aiolos acordou bem tarde. Pela janela do hotel em que estava hospedado podia ver um grande e belo jardim que chamava a atenção pelas imponentes e delicadas cerejeiras. Havia várias pessoas passeando ou fazendo piquenique no jardim, principalmente casais. Parecia haver algo diferente pairando no ar naquele dia, algo que intensificava o sentimento de amor nas pessoas.

Após tomar um banho quente e colocar uma roupa bem à vontade – calça jeans, blusa branca de manga comprida, uma jaqueta preta e tênis da mesma cor –, decidiu passear pelo centro da cidade. Tinha saído de férias do Santuário há dois dias e a primeira coisa que fez foi comprar uma passagem de primeira classe para Tókio. Planejava fazer algumas compras, visitar seu amigo Seiya, que não via há algum tempo, e também passear pelos belos parques japoneses. Shura, seu melhor amigo, havia convidado-o a passar as férias com ele na Espanha – ainda podia escutar o amigo falando de modo bastante empolgado sobre as famosas noites espanholas e a beleza ofuscante das nativas -, mas há bastante tempo havia decidido ir a Tókio nas férias.

Havia um motivo especial para ter tomado essa decisão, motivo esse que tinha estatura mediana, longos cabelos lilás, pele alva como a das musas gregas mitológicas e um olhar ao mesmo tempo meigo e cálido: Saori Kido, a reencarnação da deusa Athena. Tudo começou há um ano, logo após o fim da Guerra Santa contra Hades, quando Zeus, o poderoso deus dos deuses, resolveu dar fim aos sangrentos combates pela Terra e, para selar a paz com sua filha Athena, deu aos cavaleiros mortos a chance de renascerem e, assim, reconstruírem suas vidas. Quando renasceu, deitado sobre a grama de um jardim que ficava nas proximidades do Santuário, a sensação que teve foi a mesma de quando morreu pela primeira vez: a de que todo seu ser era envolvido por uma energia plácida, serena e amorosa, que parecia conter o universo dentro de si. Em seguida sentiu uma mão delicada acariciar seu rosto e quando lentamente tentou abrir os olhos, viu diante de si sua amada deusa sorrindo alegremente para ele. Era o sorriso mais lindo que já vira na vida... Naquele momento único em que seus olhos castanhos encontraram aqueles olhos de um azul límpido, sentiu o coração acelerar como nunca antes e então teve a certeza de que estava novamente vivo...

Ele e seus companheiros dourados ficaram um mês em repouso, até estarem totalmente recuperados, e quando enfim puderam voltar às suas atividades, foram recebidos por uma grande festa em que estava presente toda a confraria de Athena, inclusive a própria deusa. Conversou bastante com seus amigos nessa ocasião, mas frequentemente via-se entretido observando Saori, a qual de vez em quando correspondia a seus insistentes olhares. Os dois finalmente conversaram mais para o final da festa, quando o sagitariano, um tanto fatigado, afastou-se dos companheiros e foi observar o céu na varanda do amplo salão em que estavam. Foi uma conversa longa e agradável em que descobriram que tinham muito em comum e quando a deusa teve que se despedir de Aiolos para cuidar de algumas obrigações, convidou-o a visitá-la, quando pudesse, em sua mansão em Tókyo (ela passava a maior parte do tempo no Japão, ocupada com a administração da poderosa Fundação Graad, enquanto o Santuário ficava a cargo do Grande Mestre, o recém-nomeado Dohko de Libra).

Depois desse dia, o cavaleiro retomou suas funções como defensor da nona casa zodiacal, iniciando uma pesada rotina de treinos cansativos e eventuais viagens em missões pelo Santuário, de modo que raramente encontrava Saori. Mas finalmente surgira a uma oportunidade de rever sua amada deusa agora que estava de férias, e pretendia aproveitá-la da melhor maneira possível.

Aiolos saiu do hotel, falou com seu irmão pelo telefone e, após almoçar em um típico restaurante japonês, resolveu caminhar lentamente por uma movimentada rua comercial. Havia várias lojas com artigos muito interessantes e o cavaleiro observava atentamente cada vitrine pela qual passava. Depois de ter andado por cerca de uma hora, encontrou uma pequena loja de presentes que chamou muito sua atenção por nela haver vários artigos de cristal, cuidadosamente esculpidos. Entrou na loja e, após algum tempo observando algumas das preciosas esculturas, parou de repente: tinha encontrado algo perfeito para o que ele pretendia que fosse uma ocasião muito especial...

(...)

Saori estava na varanda do último andar de sua mansão em Tókio. Estivera ocupada durante o dia inteiro com alguns compromissos sociais aos quais era obrigada a ir, como herdeira de seu avô e representante da Fundação Graad. Já eram 19h e ela tinha acabado de sair de um relaxante banho de banheira, Estava sem fome e decidiu não jantar. Enquanto esperava o sono chegar – estava tão cansada e desanimada que tudo o que queria era dormir – resolveu observar as estrelas. Era noite de lua cheia e o céu estava majestosamente estrelado.

– A lua está tão linda hoje... – pensou ela, suspirando. Vinha se sentindo muito sozinha ultimamente, sentia falta de alguém para conversar, alguém com quem dividir suas alegrias e tristezas, alguém que a entendesse e não tivesse medo de se envolver com ela – sim, pois, além de ser a encarnação da deusa Athena, também era milionária e dona de uma personalidade forte, o que acabava afastando a maioria dos homens. Ademais, a vida de uma deusa não era nada fácil. Tinha sobre si a responsabilidade pela segurança do mundo todo e, embora estivesse sempre cercada por um grande número homens poderosos destinados a protegê-la, havia uma espécie de sutil linha que a distanciava de cada um deles, como se aproximar-se demais da deusa que deveriam proteger constituísse uma espécie de pecado. A percepção disso a deixava um pouco triste e só contribuía para intensificar seu sentimento de solidão.

Estava pensando nessas coisas quando uma leve brisa noturna fez ondular seus longos cabelos e trouxe à sua lembrança a imagem do único homem que não a tratava com o sutil distanciamento dos demais. Um homem cujo cosmo era puro e límpido, reluzindo com bondade e justiça; um homem cuja simples lembrança fazia seu coração acelerar: Aiolos, o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário, o homem que há anos, sacrificou a vida para salvá-la. Sempre o admirara por sua coragem e heroísmo e os cavaleiros de ouro que o conheceram diziam que emanava uma aura cálida de pureza e benevolência. Quando enfim o encontrou pessoalmente, o que viu foi um homem belíssimo, cujo rosto denotava paz e serenidade, caído no meio de um bosque, quase sem forças. Ela caminhou, preocupada, até ele, ajoelhou-se a seu lado e alisou com carinho o rosto daquele a quem devia a vida, na esperança de que ele desse algum sinal de estar razoavelmente bem. Quando ele abriu os olhos, ela imediatamente abriu um largo sorriso, estava realmente feliz por ele estar bem.

Falaram-se pela primeira vez na festa que organizara para dar as boas vindas aos cavaleiros renascidos. Percebera os olhares dele durante toda a noite, o que provocou nela uma grande curiosidade e um forte desejo de conhecer melhor o homem por trás daqueles olhos tão calorosos. Encontrara-o na varanda no final da festa. Conversaram muito e ela se encontrou ao descobrir o quanto eram parecidos. Gostou tanto da companhia dele que convidara-o a visitá-la quando quisesse. Entretanto, as incumbências de um cavaleiro do porte de Aiolos mostraram-se muito maiores do que ela imaginara e agora ela já cogitava a idéia de que ele nunca tivesse tempo de visitá-la, talvez sequer se lembrasse do convite que ela fizera... Ainda assim, desde aquele dia em que conversaram pela primeira vez, não como uma deusa e seu cavaleiro, mas simplesmente como homem e mulher, sempre que pensava nele, em seu porte elegante e seus lindos e brilhantes olhos castanhos, seu coração palpitava e sentia-se repentinamente alegre.

Saori permaneceu na varando contemplando o céu noturno. Tendo decorrido pouco mais de meia-hora, a campainha tocou e Tatsumi, o mais fiel e antigo criado da casa, bateu à porta do quarto:

– Senhorita, o senhor Aiolos está aqui para vê-la! – Disse ele.

Ela levou um susto. Aiolos, ali, tão inesperadamente? Naquela hora? Seria aquela apenas uma maravilhosa coincidência?

– Peça a ele que, por favor espere, Tatsumi, descerei em um instante! – Disse ela ao mordomo.

– Sim, senhorita, pedirei a ele que aguarde – assentiu Tatsumi, retirando-se após uma breve reverência.

Imediatamente dirigiu-se, quase correndo, ao closet. Queria estar muito bem vestida para receber Aiolos.

– Não acredito! Não acredito que ele realmente esteja aqui! – pensou ela enquanto tentava escolher o que vestiria. – Estou tão feliz... Tem tanto tempo que ninguém vem me visitar e agora... Agora a pessoa que eu mais aguardava... – corou levemente com o pensamento e riu em seguida.

Pegou um longo vestido preto com detalhes em fios de prata. Vestiu-o, maquiou-se esmeradamente, colocou um sapato preto de salto alto, prendeu os cabelos num elegante coque e, por fim, colocou uma echarpe de seda preta. Estava se acostumada a se vestir elegantemente por causa dos vários eventos sociais a que tinha que comparecer, mas nunca se arrumara com tanto gosto.

Desceu as escadas, tentando se acalmar no percurso para não deixar transparecer o quão descompassado batia seu coração. Aiolos estava de pé na base da escada e conversava gentilmente com Tatsumi. O cavaleiro trajava um belo terno preto e levava consigo um belo buquê de tulipas vermelhas. Era a imagem de um perfeito cavalheiro. Ao vê-la, o sagitariano abriu um largo sorriso, caminhou em sua direção e, após beijar suas mãos cortêsmente, disse:

– Como você está linda, Saori! Incrivelmente linda! – disse ele com os olhos brilhando. – Peço desculpas por ter vindo sem avisar... Trouxe-lhe estas flores de presente!

– São lindas! – respondeu ela, maravilhada. – Alias, você está muito elegante! Vestiu-se tão bem só para vir me ver?

– Achei apropriado me vestir da melhor maneira possível para visitar uma dama como você... – disse ele e sorriu de uma maneira que fez Saori tremer.

– Ora, Aioros... Continue assim e conseguirá me deixar completamente encabulada. – disse ela, corando levemente. – Mas... Fico muito feliz que esteja aqui.

– O Grande Mestre finalmente me deu férias... Achei que seria uma boa idéia lhe fazer uma visita surpresa. – respondeu ele.

– Uma ótima idéia! – completou ela, com um belo sorriso. – E já que está aqui, tenho um convite a lhe fazer. Gostaria de jantar comigo?

– Seria uma honra, Saori. – respondeu Aiolos, segurando as mãos dela com delicadeza.

Saori apertou levemente as mãos do cavaleiro e olhou nos olhos dele por um breve momento. Em seguida, sorriu e disse:

– Certo, então... Vou surpreendê-lo... Espere apenas um momento.

Ela então dirigiu-se à cozinha e deu algumas ordens ao cozinheiro-chefe. Enquanto esperavam o jantar ficar pronto, conversaram animadamente sobre diversos assuntos. Estavam tão bem que mal viram o tempo passar. Decorridos cerca de 40 minutos, Tatsumi interrompeu-os para avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Comeram camarões no vapor, arroz, sushi e bananas carameladas de sobremesa.

Aiolos elogiou bastante a comida e a escolha de Saori quanto ao cardápio. Depois do jantar os dois foram caminhar no jardim, por sugestão dela. Um agradável vento soprava, ondulando levemente os cabelos dos dois. Decidiram sentar-se num banco ao lado de uma grande árvore e continuaram a conversar. A cada minuto, Saori ficava mais encantada com a inteligência de Aiolos e o modo carinhoso como ele a tratava. Este, por sua vez, experimentava uma sensação imensamente agradável, impossível de comparar com qualquer outra que já tivesse experimentado, e um sentimento que já vinha crescendo há algum tempo parecia agora prestes a explodir em seu peito, dando-lhe certeza absoluta do que realmente sentia por sua deusa.

– Sabe, Aiolos... – começou Saori em tom confessional. – Às vezes é muito solitário ser uma deusa. Digo, não estou reclamando ou algo do tipo, mas é que...

– Todos parecem não querer se aproximar demais? – interrompeu o cavaleiro, olhando profundamente nos olhos da deusa, como se pudesse ler sua alma.

– Co... Como você sabe? Era exatamente isso o que eu ia dizer! – disse Saori, surpresa.

– É que... Devo confessar que de vez em quando eu observo a maneira como todos agem em relação a você. E também consigo perceber uma nota de tristeza no fundo de seus olhos... – respondeu o cavaleiro, segurando as mãos da deusa. Ela não pôde deixar de notar o quão quentes estavam as mãos dele e isto lhe passou uma sensação de segurança.

– Aiolos, eu não sabia que você prestava tanta atenção em mim. – disse ela, corando e olhando para o chão. – E também... Você é a primeira pessoa que consegue entender tão bem meus sentimentos...

– Eu sempre... Sempre prestei atenção em você... – disse ele, corando violentamente. "O que deu em mim pra dizer essas coisas? – pensou.

Saori iluminou seu rosto com seu mais belo sorriso, o qual foi correspondido pelo cavaleiro, que sorria um pouco timidamente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, contemplando-se mutuamente. Saori encostou a cabeça no ombro de Aiolos e este passou a acariciar seus cabelos com muito carinho.

– Aiolos. – disse ela por fim. – Eu fiquei muito feliz com a sua visita... Obrigado pela excelente noite que você me proporcionou. Há tempos não me sentia tão bem. Pra...Pra falar a verdade... Acho que nunca me senti assim. – disse Saori, olhando nos olhos do sagitariano. Podia-se ver em seus olhos um brilho que traduzia o misto de sentimentos intensos que a deusa experimentava naquele momento.

A frase de Saori fez o coração do cavaleiro disparar. Era um batimento totalmente descompassado, mas que combinava perfeitamente com os batimentos do coração acelerado da deusa. Aiolos sorriu meigamente, então tirou do bolso uma pequena caixinha retangular, embrulhada com um belo papel dourado com desenhos de borboletas. Estendeu o presente a Saori.

– Eu só queria que você soubesse... Que eu senti tanto a sua falta... Saori – falou o nome dela de um jeito que a fez arrepiar. Era visível em seus olhos o desabrochar de um sentimento muito forte, que acabava de surgir um sua plenitude.

Saori, com o coração disparado e as mãos trêmulas, abriu cuidadosamente o embrulho, encontrando uma pequenina caixa preta externamente aveludada. Ao abri-la, encontrou uma linda e delicada borboleta de cristal azul. Emocionada, ergueu lentamente o rosto e olhou fundo nos olhos de Aiolos e este lhe dirigiu um olhar terno e apaixonado. Lentamente, os dois foram aproximando seus rostos, até que os lábios dos dois se encontraram num carinhoso beijo. Em seguida, Aiolos disse baixinho no ouvido de sua amada:

– Naquele momento em que você sorriu para mim, me vi irreversivelmente apaixonado por você... Saori... Eu te amo tanto... Eu... Preciso... De... Você...

Ela o olhou novamente nos olhos de Aiolos. Eles brilhavam intensamente e revelavam o sincero sentimento de seu dono. Saori, que derramava lágrimas de alegria, já perdidamente apaixonada, disse baixinho no ouvido dele:

– Meu herói, meu grande amor...

Os dois então se uniram num intenso e apaixonado beijo. Suas línguas se tocaram delicada e afetuosamente. A lua cheia e as estrelas iluminavam o recém-formado e apaixonado casal, e o vento suave que soprava agitava delicadamente as pétalas de sakura no jardim. Os dois sentiam seus corpos leves, como nunca estiveram antes. Doces lágrimas de alegria caíam de seus olhos, como se duas almas gêmeas, separadas há muito tempo, se tocassem num reencontro milagroso. Ficaram no jardim por muito, muito tempo, se beijando, se acariciando, se abraçando com força, como se daquele abraço dependesse suas vidas, aproveitando ao máximo aquele momento mágico. Quando enfim resolveram voltar à mansão, foram caminhando lentamente até a porta, de mãos dadas. Então Aiolos disse:

– Saori, hoje você me tornou o homem mais feliz de todos. Eu gostaria de retribuir essa alegria que parece não ter fim, tornando cada um de seus dias mais especial que o outro...

– Não diga nada, bobinho. – interrompeu Saori, abraçando-o com ternura. – Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você sair facilmente da minha vida?

– Para minha sorte, tenho certeza que não. – respondeu ele, sorrindo largamente. – Minha Saori... Minha deusa...Meu amor.

– Homem da minha vida... Que me guia com a luz do seu sorriso... Eu te amo, meu anjo lindo de asas douradas.

E assim, à luz da lua, unidos num abraço que mais parecia a união de duas almas, uniram seus lábios num apaixonado beijo.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

_Então, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do resultado final. Deu um certo trabalho reescrever tudo, mas foi imensamente prazeroso, já que essa fic é meu xodó *-*. A iniciativa de refazê-la de deveu à chegada de mais um Dia dos Namorados e tamém por eu achar que podia melhorar muito a versão original._

_Bem, a próxima da lista é o segundo capítulo de Only Yesterday. Bem, obrigado por sua atenção e até a próxima._

_Abração a todos o/  
_

**Fim**.


End file.
